The Tail
by bluegrl
Summary: most people have secrets but theirs is different. Karlee and Oceana are orphaned bffs who find out they are the long lost daughters of Cleo and Lewis McCartney as well as Bella and Will Benjamin. Theyre mermaids just like their parents! but being a mermaid is very dangerous.
1. Secrets

Everyone has secrets. My secret, however, is unbelievable, impossible even, but the best thing to ever happen to me. Let me start off by telling you a little about me. My name is Oceana, I'm 17, I love singing, being with my bff Karlee, coloring (not drawing, I can't draw), and swimming. I seem like your average teenage girl, but I'm not your average teenage girl. Karlee and are very different and we love it! Karlee and I live together in an apartment since our parents and family are both missing. Right now me and Karlee are going to our private pool that our building manager built just for us since he felt bad for us. We decided it was going to be a relax and chill day and we wanted to go swimming.

"come on oceana! Hurry up!" Karlee yelled ahead of me

"I'm coming, I'm coming up slow down please, I'm too short" I laughed, Karlee soon joining my laughing fit as we entered the pool room. I look around the giant room seeing the floor-to-ceiling windows, large hot tub, extra large pool, and all the other cool things that was put in here just for us. Even though we've been here countless times, it still amazes us like it's the first time seeing it. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Karlee snapping her fingers in my face

"Earth to Oceana" I shake my head and smile at her

"Something on your mind?" I giggle at her and shake my head at her and walk over to our stereo and plug in my phone and scroll through my music, I end up playing my country playlist and the first song that comes on is legends by Kelsea Ballerini, my favorite

"We were golden, we were fire, we were magic yeah and they knew our names all over town" Karlee sang at the top of her lungs.

"So should we jump in or dance and sing first?" I ask her, she tips her head back a little and taps her chin like she's thinking about it

"How about we dance and sing after we get our swimsuits on" she says as if she was making a deal,

"Deal! First one to the lockers has to sing first!" I say as I run off to the locker room I push the door open with all my might with Karlee just barely behind me

"Haha I win, hmm what should Karlee sing? Ohh maybe Stay in the Dark by Band Perry or even Yeah Boy by Kelsea Ballerini" I say like I'm talking to someone else, she just glares at me but can't keep the smile off her face. We quickly get changed into our bikinis hers in dark pink while mine is light blue. We walk back out with legends still playing I go change the song to Yeah Boy and laugh so hard while she tries to sing and dance at the same time.

"Ok brat you're turn. I think you should sing Mayday by Cam" she says matter of factly

"Ha! easy! give it to me sista" the song starts playing and I sing the first couple of lines then start dancing horribly while Karlee rolls on the floor laughing. We sing for another hour before we both get tired of singing and dancing

"Should we hop in now?" I ask excited Karlee nods her head excited as well. We walk to the deepest part grab each other's hand and jump in. We smile at each other then it happens, were both dragged under the water still smiling, I feel as if my legs become one and I take a deep breath as my leg turns light blue and is covered with scales I look over at Karlee who is the same as me but her leg is dark pink, then where our feet should be, fans out and our legs become long beautiful tails. We looked at each other

"Ahhh I feel free now" Karlee says with bubbles escaping her mouth from holding her breath I nod at her enthusiastically

"Agreed maybe we can race" now it's her turn to nod enthusiastically. We both giggle and race off to the other end of the pool then back again, we do laps around the pool for about 30 minutes then we move on to doing tricks i do cartwheels and jumps out of the water and Karlee does handstands and flips.

"Can we have a sing off now?" I ask with impatience clear in my voice

"No we need to get ready to go remember" I nod at her and reluctantly get out of the pool Karlee uses her powers to dry me off then herself. That's another cool thing about being a mermaid, we have awesome powers! Karlee can heat up the particles in water and manipulate water to do whatever she wants it to do, I can freeze water and, as weird as it may seem, the water is like a friend to me, it's almost as if it was alive and has a mind of its own, it shows me things like stars or it gives me messages and morphs itself into images and shapes, it's really cool. We walk back to our apartment and I flop on the couch

"Nope young lady we need to get packing" I groan at her and get up. I go to my room while Karlee goes to hers and start packing our things, we are moving to Australia, as much as we love it here in America, we don't belong here and we know it. We were adopted when we were 6 but we can't remember what happened with our birth parents, all we know is that they loved us and we were born in a small town called Mako. Other than that we can't remember anything, we're hoping by moving to the place where we were born, we could find out who we are and maybe remember what we forgot.

Before I know it, it's 7 o'clock and I need food. I move and step over boxes and go out to the now almost empty kitchen. I open the fridge and see nothing.

"Karlee, we need food!" I yell at her but get no response I start to walk to her door but the front door opens and Karlee walks in with a large pizza box.

"Hey, girly, are you done packing yet" she asks while trying to set down the pizza, her keys, and taking off her shoes all at the same time

"Yes I'm done packing, but two things" she nods at me to continue speaking

"One put the pizza down then take off your shoes and put your keys away, and two why didn't you tell me you were going out?" She does as I say and puts the pizza down then her keys

"I did tell you that i was going out but I guess you were just either too busy or too lost in thought to hear me" I nod at her after saying "oh" I move the pizza to the kitchen counters, open the box and start eating and Karlee does the same

"Karlee can I ask you something?" I ask not looking up from my pizza

"Sure. But technically you just did ask me something" she laughs and I smack her with a large pepperoni slice. It talked us a few seconds to calm down

"Are you scared? To move I mean. Cause I'll be honest I'm terrified to move to our birth town, what if we don't find our parents? What if we do find them just to figure out they don't want us? What if"... Karlee cuts me off by hugging me and I start to tear up a little

"Oceana Grace you listen here and you listen well. Our parents, whether they want us or not, will be stuck with us because we are strong we've been living alone for almost 2 years now and we will not move to Mako just to pick up and move again just because they got a bug up their butt and didn't want us anymore. Plus I don't think they won't want us because think of when we were 6 and all the love that surrounded us. They loved us and nothing will change that" as she finishes her speech I'm feeling more confident now. I smile at her and mutter a "thank you" then go back to eating my pizza. We finish eating our pizza, after taking care of the box we decided to go to bed sense we have to wake up early to help load the moving truck and catch our flight on time. They do want us because they loved us I chant to myself until I fell asleep


	2. new friends

At 6 in the morning my alarm goes off, i smack the alarm turning it off then climb over boxes into the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Karlee says at the stove top and i just grunt in response, she just laughs at me

"The movers should be here any minute now so wake up" she says sliding a cup of coffee to me, i normally don't drink coffee but today i'm gonna need it. I slowly drink the coffee and eat my eggs that Karlee made for me

"This stuff is good thanks" i thank her

"Hey! She can talk" karlee laughs as i glare at her. Just then a knock on the door calms us down

"I got it" i yell already halfway to the door i open the door to see two tall, buff guys standing there

"Hello, are you either Karlee Benjamin or Oceana McCartney?" the taller one of the two asks me in a deep professional voice

"Yes i'm Oceana. Are you two the movers?" i ask in my nicest voice. The taller one nods and i move out of the way to let them in.

"We already have everything we need packed, the furniture you can just leave here seeing as we won't need it in Australia" they nod and get to work immediately.

"Karlee when is our flight?" i look over and see it's already 7

"8 why?" she yells from somewhere in the apartment

"Well it's 7 and we have to go talk to Steve and return our keys and catch a cab" the next thing i know i hear some crash then Karlee yell a curse word then she's standing right in front of me

"Quit staring and let's go!"

"Calm down how about you go to Steve and return our keys while i talk to the movers and call a cab. I will also get our carryons" she nods and gets both sets of keys and walks out just as the movers come back in

"Excuse me sir" i call to one of them since i don't know their names the shorter one stops

"Its Tom, and yes maim?" Tom corrects me

"Karlee and i are leaving now, leave the door open or you'll get locked out and will have to go get the manager, Steve. Thank you so much for your guy's help" i inform him. Tom nods and continues with his work. I get mine and Karlee's carryons and walk down to the lobby. I get out my phone and call a taxi to the airport i check my phone 7:30 oh crap we're gonna be late if karlee doesn't hurry up. One minute later she walks down

"Ok girly let's go home" she states with an excited smile i nod enthusiastically as we get into the cab. 15 minutes later we find ourselves going through airport security when were finally able to board the plane I'm already board so i get out my music while Karlee watches a movie.

The flight will take 16 long hours so eventually i fall asleep. Some time later i feel Karlee shaking me violently and i jolt up

"What did i do, am i getting arrested?" i ask panicked, still half asleep

"No dummy were over Australia!" Karlee laughs at me, i rush over to the window Karlee sits by and see beautiful Sydney

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelt as we begin our descent, thank you for traveling with us today" the pilot says over the intercom and i sit back in my seat as Karlee Buckles up then i do the same. When we finally land and are able to stand my legs are so stiff. As Karlee and i are getting our bags a woman in her late thirties taps me on my shoulder

"Excuse me young lady but i need my bag" she says to me in a thick Australian accent much like mine and Karlee's

"Of course i'm sorry" i say as i move out of her way, she mutters a 'thank you' then walks off to a man which i assume is her husband. There was something strangely familiar about the older couple but i shrug it off. Karlee and i walk outside into the warm summer sun when someone runs into me causing me to hit the ground

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you up" the boy hold his hand out to me, he's tall with shaggy dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a very familiar face

"Im Hunter what's your name" he asks making light conversation

"Im oceana, may i ask where your from?"

"I'm from a small town called mako i'm here picking up my mom and dad. You?"

"Me and my best friend Karlee just moved here from America. Were actually going to Mako ourselves!"

"Thats cool! Oh look there are my parents now" he point over to the couple from earlier

"so I'll see you around" i nod as he waves and walks off to his parents Karlee nudges me

"Already famous with boys i see?" she teases i lightly smack her and get into the cab. It takes us 2 hours to get to Mako and even though i slept throughout most of the flight im exhausted. We make our way to our new apartment complex and find our new house, it's bigger than our last one with more windows and a gorgeous ocean view

"I call this room" Karlee yells from the far end of the apartment and i laugh at her i walk into the room two doors down from her room and see and huge room with large doors going out to a balcony with the most beautiful ocean view, a huge bathroom, a huge bed, a walk in closet, and a ceiling fan/light.

"I found mine!" i yell at her still in a daze.

"This place is home for now?" Karlee asks from behind me

"For a long now I think" I laugh

"Yeah" she sighs "hey wanna go for a swim or just walk around to get to know our old home?"

I think about it for a second

"Let's walk around" she nods and we go get our sandals on after changing into shorts and tank tops. It's about 11 in the morning

"Hey I saw this fun little cafe called Rikki's I think wanna check it out?" I ask after we've been walking for about a half hour Karlee nods and we continue walking trying to find it.

"Excuse us" I yell at a couple and what looks to be their child, they turn giving us their full attention

"Could you please tell us where Rikki's cafe is"

"Of course, we're heading there now actually so how about you just follow us" the lady says

"Thank you I'm Oceana by the way and this is Karlee" I introduce us

"Nice to meet you both I'm Emma this is my husband Ash and our daughter Angel. Where are you guys from?" Emma asks us

"America but we were born here, were searching for our families you see"

"Wait you're living on your own?" Ash cuts in

"Yeah. Have been since we were 6" I reply trying not to show too much emotion

"Well we're here. Welcome to Mako!" Emma says

"Thank you so much!" Karlee replies they nod and walk into the cafe with us following. We sit at a table in a corner when someone approaches us

"Hi! My name is Rikki and I'll be your server today what can I get you?"

"Hi Rikki can I have a chocolate milkshake please" Karlee says, Rikki nods and writes down her order and looks at me

"Strawberry and chocolate please. Is this cafe named after you?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me

"Yes it is actually, my husband bought the place when we were still dating. Are you guys new to Mako?" She says with pride in her eyes

"Kind of, we were born here but were taken to America when we were 6 and now we're back" Karlee responds. Rikki nods and walks off to the kitchen and talks with, who I assume is, her husband.

"This is really weird, so far all the people we meet act weird when we tell them we've been living alone since we were 6" Karlee says with annoyance, I nod in agreement.

"Strawberry and chocolate milkshake and a chocolate milkshake?" Someone suddenly says from behind us I look up to see Hunter smiling at both of us with our milkshakes we both laugh

"Yea I think that might have been us" I reply with playful dryness

"May I?" Hunter asks pointing to the seat opposite to us, I nod at him and he sits then I snatch my milkshake from him

"Woah want it much?" He laughs at me, I shake my head at him still smiling as he hand the other milkshake to Karlee

"You're not going to rip it out of my hand too, are you?" He asks Karlee with faked seriousness

"No, I'm much more kinder than her" she responds pointing my way. I smack her arm laughing

"Hey Hunter! Chatting with the ladies again I see?" A group of teenagers about our age comes towards us, Angel is in the group

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. No, their new and I wanted them to feel welcome" he says to the group

"May we sit" Angel asks us I nod at her and they all shuffle in to sit

"My bad, I think introductions are in order" Hunter says very formally making everyone laugh. He points to a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin

"This is Roxy she's Rikki and Zane's daughter and her twin brother Zeke"

He points to a boy who looks just like Roxy then he points to Angel who has long blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

"This is Angel" we wave to everyone

"I'm Oceana and this is Karlee" I introduce us again. Everyone waves then we get into telling everyone about ourselves and they tell us about themselves

"So I have a random question" Zeke says Karlee nods at him to continue

"Do you guys believe in the impossible?" I'm starting to freak out. Do they know? How did they find out? Are we going to become science experiments?

"It depends what kind of impossible are we talking about?" Karlee asks sensing my panic

"I don't know, like fantasy, you know mermaids, fairies, magic that kind of impossible"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking" I'm so glad that conversation is over. We all continue talking for about an hour

"Hey we're all going to the beach later wanna come" Roxy says out of the blue

"Sure we were actually going there anyway" Karlee says happily

"Let's go then we just have to let our parents know. How about you come with us and meet them" Angel suggests we nod and get up. We walk over to a group of adults in their late thirties

"We're going to the beach now. This is Karlee and Oceana by the way their new here and are coming with us" Angel says to the group

"Hi girls! Welcome to Mako! I'm Cleo McCartney, and this is my husband Lewis" Cleo,the lady from the airport, says pointing to a guy with shaggy dirty blond hair(like mine?!), blue eyes(again like mine!?), and pale skin(again!?)

"This is Will and Bella Benjamin" she says pointing to a girl with shorter, curly blond hair, blue eyes, and tanish skin, and a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, tanish skin, funny they remind me of Karlee

"Emma and Ash Dove" she point to the people we meet earlier

"And Rikki and Zane Bennett" the cafe owners. We wave at them but Cleo and Lewis keep staring at me like they know me.

"Well we'll catch you guys at home!" Hunter says and pulls Karlee and me away to the beach.

"Okay can we trust you two with a secret?" Hunter asks with much seriousness that I just nod, they walk over to the water and let's it wet their feet. They fall to the ground with tales and my jaw drops. Their like us! Mermaids! Even the boys! A smile breaks out on my face I look at Karlee and see her in a similar state. The others look at us waiting for us to say something but we just walk over to the water, letting the water wet our feet much like the other did, we fall to the ground with our tails. I can't wipe the smile on my face that just keeps growing

"Well I wasn't expecting you two to be like us!" Roxy exclaims I giggle at her

"I feel so free right now" Karlee sighs in content and I nod in agreement

"This is awesome!" Hunter smiles. We swim for hours until sunset then we just sit on the beach until it's time to go.


	3. Memories

Off somewhere else in a cafe…

"where is she?!" a tall red headed woman asks

"i don't know how about you go see her yourself for once" the young teenage boy replys, the older woman gasps angrily

"how dare you talk to your mother that way! You better fix this attitude now or else"

"or else what mother you have no power any more" he smiles, proud thinking that he won the argument

"oh my dear boy i will have my powers back soon enough" she smiled a evil, wicked smile, as the boy scurried out of the cafe

"i will win my dear Oceana their is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Back with Oceana…

It's been two weeks since i found out about Hunter and the others and we do almost everything as a group now! Karlee found out that she is Bella and Will's daughter and has been so happy! Today we're going swimming, the others wanted to show us some place called the moon pool on Mako island. We're swimming along the shark infested coral reefs, it's gorgeous! We stop at this cave

"In here is the moon pool but because it's so narrow we have to go in one at a time" Hunter tells us, Karlee and I nod in response

"I'll go in first so I can dry off and dry everybody else off as they come in" Zeke says as he swims into the cave

"Ok nice talk?" Hunter says sarcastically making everyone giggle

Roxy goes in, Angel goes in next then me the cave is narrow but as the tunnel goes further it gets a little narrower, it then opens up to a dome like structure with dark blue magical looking walls, it amazing. Zeke offeres his hand to me to help me out of the pool, I take it after I turn my tail back into my legs, Zeke looks at me like I've grown a second head

"What?" I ask him confused

"How did you do that?" He says still in shock

"Do what" I say raising my eyebrow

"Turn your tail back into legs without drying off" his tone turning serious

"Oh, that. I learned to control it, maybe I'll explain it to you later" I suggest he nods to me while helping Karlee after she did the same as me, Hunter was the last person to come into the dome, Zeke dried him off then turned to me

"Spill" he says

"Wait! What's going on, what does she have to 'spill'" Hunter asks trying to defend me,

"They can control it, you know turning into a mermaid" he explains seeing the confused look on Hunter's face, Hunter then looks at me expectantly

"I learned to control it when I was about 8, the school I was going to required I take a swim class so I pushed myself to learn to control it and I did, all I had to do was imagine myself as human and I would stay human and vice versa. It was hard if I'm being honest I was so scared that I wouldn't learn and that people would find out and make me a science experiment" I tell them in one long breath. Angel is the first one to recover from shock

"That's awesome! My mom and Rikki tried to learn to control it to but couldn't, I guess they were on the right track by stepping into the water and repeating 'no tail'. Wow this is amazing! We have to tell them" she says getting excited, I giggle at her

"All right hyper diaper calm down" Hunter tells her, 'hyper diaper' where have I heard that before?

Flashback

"Oceana, my little tide, slow down" my mother calls after me as my little 6 year old legs carry me as fast as they could go.

"But mama we going swimming and I excited!" I whine back at her, she finally catches up to me with my father and twin brother right behind her

"Sweetie listen to your mom" my father says with a smile

"Yes daddy" I say with a small pout

"Hey now, no pouting" he says to me as he picks me up and tickles me while holding me upside down, I start giggling and laughing uncontrollably

"DADDY! STOPS THAT TICKLES" I laugh at my father he stops tickling me as we arrive at the beach

"Daddy can we go to Mako?" My brother asks

"We'll see Hunter your dad and I both have to work later" my mother responded smiling at my father

"Okay you little hyper diaper, come here" my mother smiles to me before someone yells

"having fun I see, Well we can't have that now can we?" Some red headed girl says I hide behind my mother while my brother hides behind my father

"What do you want Charlotte?" My mother asks calmly not showing her fear but I can feel her start to shake

"Oh my dear Cleo I want many things" Charlotte respond

"Charlotte, just go away and leave me and my family alone" my father states with an angry tone as I start crying

"Lewis no one asked you to butt in" Charlotte smirks evilly. The next thing I know Charlotte is holding me tightly

"Now if you wants your daughter back, you will do as I say" Charlotte says

"Don't worry I'll take care of your little brat"

End flashback

Cleo, Lewis, and Hunter! My parents and twin brother!?

"Oceana! You ok?" Karlee says snapping her fingers in my face

"Huh, oh yeah sorry got lost in thought" I reply sheepishly, Karlee eyes me suspiciously

"Really" I says giving her my 'don't worry about look'. She nods at me and goes back to the conversations at hand

"I think I'll go, I'm not feeling too well" I say standing

"Are you sure" Angel asks me, I nod to her

"Want me to come?" Karlee asks, I shake my head

"No I'll be ok I just need some food and rest" everyone nods their head at me as I just jump into the pool, i poke my head out of the water

"Hunter, could you show me the way back?" I sheepishly ask, he nods and jumps in as well

"I'll be right back guys" he says to the group he looks at me then starts to swim through the tunnel I silently follow him

"So what really happened? You looked so far away and actually started to tear up?" He asks when we're a little ways away from Mako, I sighed

"I had a flashback of when I was 6, it was of the day I was kidnapped. Hunter I haven't remembered anything from when I was 6 or younger. And that flashback, that flashback brought back some bad and good feelings" I tell him tearing up, he stops swimming and opens his arms out to me

"Come here" he tells me I swim to him as he engulfes me in a hug, I just start to cry into his shoulder

"I'm so confused and scared, what if my kidnapper comes after me again? What if she wants me dead? She already tried to kill me once!" I ask crying harder, Hunter starts rubbing circles on my back

"Everything will be ok. You know when I was 6 I had a twin sister" he tells me sadly

"Had?" I question

"She was kidnapped by a girl named Charlotte who wanted revenge on my parents, because when they were teenagers my dad dated Charlotte for a little while, but soon realized he loved my mom. Charlotte blamed my mom for everything, when Charlotte was a mermaid, she became power hungry so my mom and the others trapped her in the moon pool taking away her powers" by now I've stopped crying and have lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him better

"We looked for years without any luck, my parents still think she's alive though and so do I, all you have to do is know that everything will be ok soon" I wipe my eyes and nod

"Thank you. Could you please not tell the others or Karlee about this?" I ask him

"You're welcome, can I ask you something?" He says, I nod at him to continue

"Could you tell me about the flashback? Talking about it might help" he states with seriousness

"My parents, brother and I were going to the beach that day when all of a sudden this red headed girl came out of nowhere, she started yelling things and the next thing I knew she was holding me threatening my parents, then she left still holding me, she took me to this old abandoned shack like place, she started to beat me, she cut my back often and hit me in the head causing me to loose some of my memories" I say turning around so he could see my scars, I hear him gasp a little

"She then took me all over to hide me better but somewhere in America she lost me, I got adopted at one point but that family would often beat me too, some scars are from the redheaded b word, some are from the 'family'" He chuckles slightly at my use of 'b word'

"I miss my family so much, I feel so alone even though I have Karlee" I sigh then give a small smile

"My parents called me their little tide, my brother would playfully shove me and would tickle me to make me smile, we were twins and on our birthday we would shove handfuls of cake into each other's faces" I turned back around to see him in deep thought

"Thank you for opening up to me even if we just met a few weeks ago" He says after a while

"Thank you for listening, it means a lot, it's strange, I feel like I've known you for our entire lives" I smile at him

"Agreed, come on we're almost to shore" he starts swimming again with me following closely. It's very strange, I feel like I've known him for a while but I'm not sure

"We're here" he says playfully bowing, I play along and curtsy back

"Thank you kind gentleman it's been a pleasure" I say giggling, I turn myself back into human kicking my feet to stay where I am, Hunter rushes over to me, grabs my arm and pulls me to the surface

"What are you doing?" I say confused

"Wait you can still breath?" he asks with even more confusion, I nod at him

"Oh sorry about that then" he says turning red of embarrassment and rubbing the back of his neck

"It's ok" I laugh at him

"Well I best be off, the others will be wondering where I am" he laughs

"Yea, thanks for showing me home" I wave at him

"see you later" I see him wave back then I walk out of the water, I start to walk back to the apartment when I pass Rikki's Cafe and decide I want food and a shake. I walk in, I see an open booth and take it

"Hello welcome to Rikki's how can I help you?" A girl walks up to me, I look up to see Rikki

"Oh hey I thought you were with the kids" she says sitting down

"I was but I left due to not feeling too well" I say avoiding eye contact

"Wanna talk about it? I'd be willing to listen" she asks with much concern I nod and start telling her what my flashback was about, by the time I've finished she looks deep in thought.

"Do you remember the names of your family?" She asks

"No I don't but maybe I will eventually" I lie, I hate to lie but this time i don't feel like answering any questions.

"Well I guess I'll leave you then. Do you want anything" she says standing

"No thanks I think I'll just go home. Thanks for talking with me. Bye" I say standing as well. I wave goodbye and walk out the door, I run back to the apartment trying not to cry. When I finally get to the apartment I close and lock the door, I go to my room and cry myself into a stressful sleep.

Back with the red headed women

"Chris! What's going on with Oceana" she yells angered

"Well she's got her group of friends and is happy" Chris replied dryly

"What do want with her anyway?"

"I want revenge, her mother took everything away from me so I, Charlotte, will take everything away from her" Charlotte smiles wickedly

"Whatever mother" Chris rolls his eyes

With Cleo and others

"Cleo I think we need to talk about Oceana" Rikki says closing her eyes in concentration before opening them quickly

"Sure, What is it?" She responds confused

"Okay before I continue, did anyone else realize how familiar she is?"everyone nods at Rikki

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything Rikki?" Zane pushes

"Think about it, Bella, Karlee is your daughter, what if it's the same thing with Cleo and Oceana? Oceana told me of a flashback that she had and it perfectly described what happened 11 years ago. Cleo, Lewis, I think Oceana is your daughter" Rikki states with her eyes closed, slightly afraid of what the other might say.

"Rikki, sweetheart, open your eyes, Cleo's smiling at you" Zane whispers in Rikki's ear, with his hand resting on her upper arms, she slowly opens her eyes to see that Cleo is indeed smiling at her

"Thank you Rikki, I thought she looked familiar but I didn't want to jump into anything. Lewis and I were actually talking about it because we saw how close Oceana and Hunter were getting" Cleo pulls Rikki into a hug

"But I don't think we should confront her yet though" Bella speaks up for the first time

"I agree, we don't want to scare her" Emma chimes in.

"What if we try to get close to her without her suspecting anything" Ash says behind Emma

"Yes, But when should we try to talk to her?" Will questions, everyone looks at each other

"What if we all invite her, and all the kids of course, to do different things with each of us that way we can get closer to Oceana, and the kids won't think we're playing favorites" Lewis suggests, everyone nods their head in agreement


	4. The break in

I wake up to the smell of pizza, I moan at the wonderful smell. I slowly get up and quickly make my bed. I walk out to the kitchen but see no one there

"In here sleeping beauty" someone yells from the living room, I slowly make my way to the living room, still sleepy. As I round the corner I see Hunter, Cleo, Lewis, Bella, and Will all sitting on the couches and loveseat.

"How did you guys get in?" my voice cracks at every word

"Karlee invited us to dinner, she stepped out to go do something though" Lewis responds to me, I nod at him and take a seat in the giant, soft club chair. I hear Karlee fall then see her hair fall into the living room, and start laughing. I soon join her while everyone looks at us like we're crazy

"Karlee you clumsy goof" I laugh getting up to help her. I offer her my hand, which she can't take because she's still laughing to hard. I've stopped laughing by now because this is not like Karlee, she would not still be laughing I grab her arm and stand her up with much difficulty

"That's it" I say frustrated, I pick her up bridal style(she's very light) and put her on the couch Bella and Will got off of, Karlee stops laughing, finally

"Ooo the sky is a pretty little white-blue polka dot" she says giggling, Okay this is definitely not like her

"What's going on with my daughter?" Will says to me

"I don't know I've never seen her like this, only when she had to get surgery for her arm when she broke it" I say frustrated then I think of something

"Do you guys think you could stay here a second?" They all nod at me, I walk off to the front door, I open the door and sure enough there's scratch marks on the lock meaning someone broke in

"Frick" I yell at the top of my lungs I slam the door and stomp back to the living room

"What happened" Cleo asks with concern

"Well I think Karlee's been drugged, someone broke in, there are scratches on the lock that were never there before" I say getting angrier by the minute.

"Posh pish nickel blue black orange popcorn soda" Karlee whispers, giggling. I give her a look which makes her laugh.

"I think we need to call the cops" Cleo states pulling out her phone

"Wait! Let's get Karlee to sleep first, if she sleeps the drugs will die down quicker and it'll save her the embarrassment and hopefully she could help out with the questioning"I say as I put my hand over Cleo's phone. She nods and puts her phone down, I look at my giggling best friend

"Karlee sweetie, I think we need to go night night now" I talk to her like she's a baby but I know this is the only way she'll listen while she's like this

"But, but. I don't wanna!" She yells crossing her arms over her chest

"Karlee Kim Benjamin. You are going to bed right now or else" I give my most disciplined voice

"Or else what?" She glares at me. I give a little smirk

"Or else NO ice cream, for a month" she pouts at me and puts her arms up like she wants me to carry her

"Walk" I tell her

"Tuck me in?" She pouts, I look at Bella to see her trying not to laugh

"I think your mommy should do it" I state simply, Bella looks at me with shock while Karlee looks at her expectantly, she gets up a give me a look I can't quite read, then walks out with Karlee in tow

"Okay so my daughter is crazy" Will chuckles at the memory of what just happened

"Only when she's had a lot of junk forced into her system" I say seriously. We're sitting all in our own thoughts for almost a half hour before Bella comes back

"She's dead asleep"she looks at Cleo "call the cops now" she deadpans

"I think I should do it sense it is my apartment" I stop Cleo yet again, she nods and puts her phone away. I pull out my phone a dial the emergency contact

"Hello, emergency line how can I help you" I deep male voice says at the other end

"Hi, my name is Oceana, my apartment was broken into and my friend was given some kind of laughing drug" I start to shake I hear a button click on the other end of the line

"Ok Oceana, I have dispatched some officers to come take a look, how do you know your apartment was broken into?"

"I came home to take a nap, everything was how it was supposed to be, when I woke up my friend was loopy and their were scratch marks on the lock" don't cry don't cry I keep chanting to myself

"I see, the officers should be their any second now, I'll hang up so that you can talk to them, ok?" He says

"Ok, thank you for your help" I somehow say

"Your very welcome. Make sure you look through the peephole, assuming there is one, before opening the door" he informs me

"Ok" I shake. The line goes dead as there's a knock on the door, I jump

"What me to let them in" Hunter offers, I shake my head at him and walk to the door. I stand on my tiptoes to look out the peephole and see there is about 3 men all dressed in blue uniforms. One of the men seems to be checking out the lock. I slowly lower myself down and open the door.

"Oceana?" The middle one asks, I nod "Okay I am officer Waters, this is officer Black" he points to the one that was checking out the lock "and finally this is officer in training Watsford" I nod and step to the side

"Come In I had my friend go to sleep so the drugs would wear off hopefully she will wake up soon." I tell the three men still trying not to cry

"I'll take you over there so we can talk while these two check the place" he tells me he serious expression softening, I nod as I lead him into the living room where the others are still waiting

"Oh guests I assume?" He points to Hunter

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have said that earlier" my voice keeps getting softer as I speak because of fear

"It's quite alright, however I'm afraid I need to ask the rest of you to step out into the kitchen and I'll bring you back in one by one" he informs the group. They all nod and walk out I slowly take a seat on the couch

"Okay Oceana, I first need you to state your full name" he says getting out a pen and notepad

"Oceana Grace McCartney" he writes it down

"Okay where were you before you came home?"

"Mako island, I was exploring"

"I found something!" Officer Black yells from somewhere else

"Okay when and why did you come home?" officer Waters continues questioning

"I came home around noon due to not feeling well"

"Did you make any stops?"

"Yes I stopped at Rikki's cafe thinking some food might help but I ended up leaving after having a short conversation with the owner"

"What was the conversation about?"

"When I was little"

"Okay, do you have any ideas on who could have broken into your apartment?"

"No I don't"

"Okay, this one is more personal so I won't write the answer" I nod for him to continue

"Now is probably not the right time to ask but when all this is over would you like to go on a date with me?" I see him look down waiting for my answer while my head shoots up

"Yes I would like that" now it's his turn for his head to shoot up he gives a smile

"Great! I give you my number later, I have to talk to the others now" I nod and walk out to the kitchen with him behind me

"Will you come with me please to talk" he points at Will who gets up immediately, a few minutes of silence

"Is your last name really McCartney?" Lewis says out of the blue, I slowly nod my head, I wonder if he knows I think

"How old were you when you started living on your own?" He asks staring at me, I sigh

"I was 6 but when I truthfully started living on my own I was about 7" I look down, i feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Hunter. When he sees me looking at him he pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back just as tightly when two more sets of arms wraps their way around us both. I give a content sigh, this is what I've been needing, this is what was missing. We all pull away

"Darling we've missed you so much" mom says while pulling me into another hug

"I've missed you guys too" I reply with tears in my eyes, dad pulls me into yet another hug and wipes away my tears as they start to fall. Someone clears their throat behind us, I turn to see Karlee confused

"Can someone please explain to me why I was sleeping and why I have a headache" I walk over to her and sit her down at one of the barstools near the island

"Well, um, you, um" I say not know what the right words

"Please just say it, no sugar coating" Karlee finally says putting her hand on my head and shaking it slightly, I shake her hand of

"Well, someone broke into the apartment and drugged you to make you loopy" I start But was soon cut off by Will who just traded places with Bella

"It was kind of funny actually" he says causing Karlee to turn red of embarrassment

"Anyway, you were asleep because I wanted to, one save you the embarrassment of talking to the police drugged, and two make sure you slept off the drug, you were acting pretty crazy. Just so you know the police are already here and will be wanting to question you" she nods when I've finished talking. After about and hour and a half questioning in finally done and the officers leave, Blake, officer Waters, gave me his phone number and told me to call him for our date.

"Karlee can you tell us what happened?" I ask her

"Yea, when I got home I saw this bag of mini powder covered doughnuts and I thought you brought them home so I ate one and you know the rest" she tells us fiddling with her hands. Someone's gonna pay. Something then hits me. Charlotte was the one that broke in! Or maybe she made her son, Chris Watsford, the OFFICER IN TRAINING!


	5. first date

The morning light shines through my partly closed curtains I open my eyes slightly and groan not wanting to get up just yet. Eventually i just roll onto the floor, i lay on the floor with my arm covering my eyes and I start to think about Blake, we've been hanging out a lot lately because of the break in, but we've also been getting to know each other better

"Well, well looks like someone likes their sleep" Hunter says from the doorway making me jump

"You butt face you scared me" i snap still very sleepy. He throws his hands up like he's surrendering

"Alright darling calm down, Karlee went to find herself a job about 2 hours ago and asked us to come see if you were ok since you were still sleeping" mom says walking in with dad behind her, when they can finally see into my room they are in a daze because of the beauty of the room. Dad slowly walks in then sees me on the floor with my arm still over my eyes then laughs. I roll myself onto my stomach and do a push up to stand myself up. It's been a week since the break in and im to scared to go anywhere alone so Karlee, hunter, mom, or dad usually go with me to places, today however im going on my date with Blake, and I'm excited for my first ever, yes first, date. Maybe i'll talk to him about my past and explain to him my theory because they tie in together and I really need to do that to help the case.

"Ok my little tide were going to go now if your ok, we've got some shopping and house cleaning to do" my dad says kissing my forehead, i nod. After they leave i take a long warm shower, after about an hour i finally get out and start manipulating the water out of my hair. Now that my hair is completely dry, I brush it out then start styling it I put it into a side fishtail braid. Once I'm happy with how it looks I start working on my wardrobe, I was told to bring swimwear, so I put on my baby blue bikini then over that I put on my dark blue sundress that goes to my knees, it has soft wave patterns, and my tan sandals, i do a double take in the mirror and am pleased with what I've done. I look good! I hear a knock at the door and almost skip the entire way there. I look through the peephole then open the door. Blake is standing there with a tight light blue t-shirt, making his tan skin look even tanner, black pants and shoes, his light brown hair in a cute mess, and holding bright blue water roses, he looks good. Once he sees me he gives a huge smile

"Wow, you look nice. Here I brought these for you" he says handing me the flowers, I giggle and take the flowers

"Come on in, thank you these are lovely! I'll just put them in some water then we can go if you want" I tell him walking into the kitchen after he nods.

"Ok! I'm ready!" I proudly say when I'm done, he chuckles and offers me his arm which i gracefully take. He leads me out of the apartment, down the stairs, and to his truck, he helps me in then we're off to I don't know where. After 15 minutes he parks in the mall parking lot

"We have to walk the rest,of the way there" he says after I've gotten out of the truck

"Ok!" He offers me his arm again and I take it, we start walking to... THE BEACH!! Blake laughs seeing my reaction to going to the beach, I'm super excited now. He leads me through the sandy haven to a little secluded area, it's hidden by massive boulders, the sand here is very white, and the water is crystal clear. In the center he's set up a blanket with a basket full of food. I turn around and jump onto him taking him by surprise and hug him, he gladly returns the hug. He then leads me to the blanket and sits me down. He starts pulling out sandwiches and drinks, he hands me a salami, pepperoni, mozzarella sandwich with a soda, it's really good.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim?" he says after a while

"Ok, um actually can we, uh, talk about something important first?" I ask, he nods telling me to continue

"So I actually have an idea on who broke in last week but in order for you to understand the importance of this I need to tell you about my past" I tell him looking down, he scoots over to me and lifts my face using his finger

"It's ok if you want to we can talk about that later" he tells me softly

"Yea that might be best, so that way I have more time to figure out what I want to say" he nods

"So time for a swim then" I giggle and nod, he takes my hand and leads me to the water

"Before we get wet I must show you something but you have to promise to keep it secret" he tells me seriously, I nod waiting for him to continue. He steps closer to the water and splashes me before I have time to react or think I turn into a mermaid I fall into the water I look up to find Blake in the water with a dark blue tail?

"Wait! what? Your a mermaid to?!" He looks up at me finally, his eyes bug when he sees my light blue tail

"Yea I accidentally fell into the moon pool a few years ago" he tells me, I smile and turn myself back, then walk myself deeper

"How do you turn back?" I turn to see Blake struggling to get to where I am, I laugh a little

"Think of yourself as human then you will turn human and vice versa" I shrug my shoulders, he gives a look of concentration, he looks so cute when he looks like that I think to myself, wait I've never had thought about a boy like that, could I be falling for him? He finally changes back in to human and looks pleased with himself. He walk over to where I am, once he reaches me I splash him then push him into the water and swim as fast as my legs can go. I hear him yell then laugh I see him start to chance me so I try to swim faster. I feel something snake around my waist I then squeal as the thing picks me up, I see Blake when I'm lifted he then throws me back into the water where it's deeper, when my head comes above the water I can't see Blake anywhere, I turn around to see Blake's hair under water trying to scare me, I decide to play along. I start to swim like I'm looking for him then go behind a rock. I look at the rock and climb it. When I reach the top Blake is now looking for me I stand tall on the rock I run forward a little bit then jump right over Blake and make a huge splash

"Wow that looked like fun" he says once I've resurfaced I just nod. After a while of swimming we decided to dry off. We're now sitting at the blanket again talking when the sun starts to set, I scoot myself closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder watching the sun disappear. I hear Blake start to talk to himself, I turn around to ask him what he said but instead I'm met with a kiss. I instantly start to kiss back, his lips are so soft, he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine

"Oceana I know we just met, but this feels right" he says honestly

"Agreed" I tell him

"Oceana will you be my girlfriend please?" I looks at me waiting for my answer but I start to get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes, he's still waiting so I just kiss him instead of saying anything

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He laugh once we pull away

"Yes you can take that as a yes" I laugh.

The sun has now set completely and Blake is taking me home

"Can you come in with me for that one conversation topic, it's actually really important?" I ask once we reach my door, he nods and follows me in after I unlock the door, I lead him to my room and sit on the bed. I take a deep breath and start explaining everything

"Wow it's sounds like it could very possibly be Charlotte or even Chris, I'll have to tell my captain and let him decide on what to do with Chris" he says once I've finished explaining, I nod

"I have to go now and you look exhausted" he tells me reluctantly, I nod

"Yea, I need a shower and so do you, you smell like sea salt"

"Ha ha ha, I'll see you Monday" he laughs

"Ok bye" I wave to him, he starts to leave then turns around suddenly to kiss me, he walks away smiling. I gently close the door and take a shower, as I lay in bed I think about today and how magical it was. With that in thought I drift into a peaceful sleep and with a smile plastered on my face never to leave anytime soon.


	6. kidnapped

**A/N warning: this chapter contains sexual abuse and curse words.**

(1 month later)

I wake up to someone violently shaking me, I bolt up right feeling terrified. I look around to see Karlee standing next to me with a grim expression on her normally happy face

"Karlee? What's wr…" I start to say but she cuts me off

"Someone, uh, someone broke in again but this time they left a note, it's for you but I read it anyway. Oceana I'm so scared for my life right now!" She cries while handing me a roughly folded piece of paper, I heastently unfold the paper and read:

"Enjoy your happiness while you can, I am coming for you and this time I won't be so nice! I do intend to kill you, your little friends and family. Don't get to cozy with that boy toy of yours either, it won't last much longer"

The paper slowly drops out of my hands as they fly to my mouth to muffle my sobs

"I'm calling Blake" I tell Karlee grabbing my phone and dialing his number. He picks up almost right away

"Hello?" He says sleepily

"Hi, Blake do you think you could come over? It's really important" i cry into the phone

"Are you crying?!" He says suddenly wide awake he mutters a curse word "I'm on my way, are you ok?" I hear some shuffling

"No I'm not! I'm scared for my life right now! Karlee is to" I cry as I hear him mutter another curse word

"Hey, it's going to be ok, I'm on my way right now" sure enough I hear his truck start

"Just let yourself in, we're both too scared to move to move right now" I start to cry even harder as the line goes dead. Karlee and I are sitting crying in our own thoughts for 15 minutes until the door opens. Karlee is the first one to recover from her trance so she walks out to see who it was. I sit there thinking about how I should have never came back, now everyone is in danger because of Charlotte. Blake comes bursting into my room and sighs when he sees me. He slowly walks over and scoops me in his arms while I cry, he moves us so I'm sitting on his knee.

"Hey, Hey, shh, why don't you tell me what's wrong" he whisperes in my as I kind of calm down

"I-I s-should h-have n-n-never m-moved b-back h-h-here! N-now e-e-everyone i-is i-in d-d-danger b-b-because o-of m-me" I sob hiding my face into in neck as he starts to gently stroke my hair calming me somewhat down

"Hey no, don't talk like that, you do belong here! I want, no, need you here!" He tells me reassuringly "now, why do think everyone is in danger?" He finally asks. Instead of answering I just slide onto the floor and crawl to the paper. I shakily pick up the now crumpled paper and crawl back to Blake, I sit on the bed in between his legs while he strokes my hair and reads the page. When I've mostly calmed down I don't feel Blake stroking my hair anymore I look up to see him angry… no pissed. He's pissed

"Blake what are you thinking?" I heastently ask him, his hard look softens when he looks at me but I can tell he's still pissed beyond hell

"I'm thinking red" he bluntly states

"Blake calm down please. Your starting to scare me!" I start to cry

"Shit, I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you but I'm worried, what do you want to do about this?" He forces his expression to soften

"I-I, I don't know." I finally manage to stutter he starts to stroke my hair again

"It's going to be ok, I don't know how, I don't know when, but I just know" he tells me, I just nod in return. After awhile I feel myself being laid down still wrapped up in Blake's strong, warm arms, Blake gently kisses my hair as I drift off into nothingness.

When I wake up I'm confused, I look around to see I'm surrounded by rocks so I'm assuming I'm in a cave, I try to move but don't get very far due to being chained to the wall

"So, she finally wakes" an a smooth yet rough female voice says from somewhere in the shadows

"W-who are you?" I ask once I find my voice

"My dear I told you I would get you" I gasp, Charlotte, I should have known

"Let me go!" I start to struggle against the chains

"Now why would I do that, I told you this would happen, I told you I would win" as she steps into the light her eyes are burning with revenge, excitement, and anger. In her hands she's holding a whip, I gasp again seeing it's the same whip she used on me many years ago

"No, no please don't!" I start to cry and shake out of fear, she smirks and lifts her arms then quickly pulls it down striking me, again, again, and again . After 10 minutes of her hitting me my shirt and pants are all ripped up and blood is everywhere. She roughly grabs me by my throat and pins me against the wall

"Now that I've had my fun I think we should invite Chris in, don't you?" Knowing what she means I try to shake my head but her grip tightens, she then throws me to the floor and strides out of the cave. Seconds later Chris comes in

"No please don't do it" I beg him he kneels down next to me as I shiver back in fear

"don't worry I won't hurt you...much" he smiles evilly he grabs my hair and chains me back to the wall,

"I don't think this is very helpful to you anymore" he roughly tears off my shirt, he grabs my boobs and starts to squeeze them hard, probably leaving a bruise, he grabs the whip off the floor and starts slashing my boobs and chest. I scream out in pain

"Don't worry it gets better" He wickedly laughs. He roughly grabs my pants and underwear yanking them down leaving scratches down my legs, he starts to undo his pants when he abruptly stops

"Oh no, not yet gorgeous, your going to have to wait" He redoes his pants and punches me in my temple knocking me out. When I wake back up Charlotte is sitting on the cave floor talking to herself

"My life was good, my life was perfect before Cleo came and fucked everything up! Now, now my dear Oceana she will pay through you" she states looking at me, she reaches for the whip to start yesterday's torture all over again, all I can do is scream, cry, and pray someone might find me.


	7. getting better

It's been a week since Charlotte kidnapped me again, I have so much cuts and bruises, I have no more tears to cry. The door that Charlotte put into the rock face slowly creakes open but I'm too weak to move and I can't see who it is but I'm thankful I'm laying on my stomach with my hair covering my face. I feel something warm wrap around my cold, naked body. My hair gets gently moved from my face to see Blake looking at me, he looks tired. He's got dark circles under his eyes, his skin is slightly pale, he looks older. I weakly reach up and gently caress his cheek with my thumb, I trace the dark circles under his eyes with the tip of my finger wishing I could just rub them away. I can't take it anymore, I don't know how but I just cry the tears I was so sure were gone, he gently moves me so I'm sitting on his lap, he starts rocking us back and forth

"Hey shhh it's ok I've got you now and I'm never letting you go, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you" he hides his head in my hair then starts to shake and I realize he's crying, I slowly life my hand and grab his cheek gently wiping the tears away, bringing his face down to mine I kiss him gently but passionately telling him it's not his fault without words, when we pull away he leans his forehead against mine

"Let's get you out of here" He whispers, I nod. He gently lifts me and readjusts the blanket he placed over me so that my still naked body is completely covered, when we are out of the cave I hide my face in Blake's chest because of the sun. I hear gasps then running, I feel Blake put me in someone else's arms

"Oh my little girl this would have never happened if I would have been smarter all those years ago" dad says with sorrow, holding me close

"It's not your fault daddy" I whisper to him, I hug him with all the strength I have left. My vision is starting to blur and black spots are appearing everywhere, I slowly fade into nothingness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. That's all I hear, just an annoying beep, I feel both my hands being held, I hear talking

"Blake, when do you think she'll wake up?" I hear Karlee ask on my right

"I don't know she was hit in the head pretty hard before I found her" Blake responds from my left

"I'm so worried about her, do you think she'll be mad that we sent Cleo, Lewis, and Hunter home to sleep?"

"I am to Karlee and no I don't think she'll be mad or upset" when I feel some strength in my arms I squeeze Blake's hand to let him know I'm awake, I feel him quickly move so he's sitting on the bed, I slowly open my eyes just to be met with his dark blue eyes

"Your awake" He says with a sad smile "do you need anything?" I nod and point to my throat

"Water?" He asks I nod again

"I got it" Karlee gets up and brings me a tall glass of water, I guzzle the whole thing greedily

"What happened?" I cringe at the sound of my harsh, broken voice

"How about we call the doctor in first" Karlee says grabbing the little remote next to me before I try to argue. Minutes later a doctor come walking in

"Good morning Ms. McCartney I'm doctor Evergreen how are you feeling" she asks kindly, i do a quick self evaluation

"Sore everywhere, and a major headache" I say getting weak again

"Well you have multiple stab wounds, scrapes, bruises, and minor cuts but you will heal quickly, you also have a concussion not major but also not minor" she tells me "you're a very strong young lady" she mutters the last part, thinking I didn't hear it but I did. She continues with the check up and asking questions before leaving.

"Oceana, I don't want to but I have to question you now" Blake says I look at him and see regret in his eyes for having to go into cop mode so soon, I place my hand on his

"It's ok, let's get it over with" I gently tell him

"I'm going to go get everyone else ok?" Karlee says as she gets on her shoes, I nod before she walks out

"I already wrote down the basics, what happened?" Blake says once we're alone, I sigh

"Well, when I woke up I saw that I wasn't in my bed anymore, I looked around and saw the cave. Charlotte came in with the same whip she used on my when she kidnapped me the first time, when I was six, she continuously whipped me until my clothes were shreds and I was bleeding. She then walked out before Chris came in and started to…" I start to sob "he whipped me some more before leaving when he came back again, I tried many times to run but they chained me to the wall, this continued the entire week" I cry so hard my breaths are more like random, shallow gasps, Blake quickly puts down his notebook and pen to calm me down. He lays me down on the bed and wraps his arms around me, safe, warm, loved that's all I feel, sometime later I cry myself into a dark nightmare filled sleep.

"So she woke up, you called the doctor then questioned her and she's slept through breakfast" I hear mom quietly

"Yes ma'am" Blake replies just as quiet

"my poor baby girl" mom sobs

"She'll be ok Cleo she's strong and will fight to be ok" Karlee whispers

I let out a small groan and slowly open my eyes. Once again I met with a set of eyes though this time their light blue-ish grey, Karlee's eyes.

"Do you need water?" I let a small smile grace my face and nod. She nods and gets me water. While Karlee is getting my water Blake and mom come a sit on either side of me while dad stays at the foot of my bed.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Mom asks as Karlee returns with my water. I chug the water

"I'm feeling so much better mom" I smile, I haven't felt so good in a while

"Good dear" just then a doctor came into my room

"Hello Oceana, How are you this morning" doctor evergreen starts

"I'm feeling much better" I reply instantly

"Good, considering you slept a lot plus the meds we gave you are really helping" how long was I asleep for?

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, I feel just fine" she nods writing things down

"Good, let's ask a few questions and do a check up, Okay?" I nod as she starts asking and I start answering with a smile on my face, this is finally over, my life is going to get better starting now.


	8. epilogue

Three years ago today I married the love of my life, almost right after the

ocean themed wedding I found out I was pregnant with a perfect little girl. I'm daydreaming about my life after I left the hospital 6 years ago when I hear the patter of little feet running out of the bathroom.

"Mommy when daddy home?" Rose speaks in her toddler english, batting her little eyes at me

"Soon honey, then we'll go out for dinner. Go play in your room for now ok?" I say sweetly to her, she nods her head, her little curls bouncing. I lost in my own thought again not noticing that a half hour has passed by until the door slams open, I jump out of my thought and run to the door

"Babe! Can you help me please?!" Blake yells from behind bags, I grab a few bags

"Oh you're right there, hi babe" he laughs, I smile back at him giggling

"Well hi to you too, should I give you to the kitchen or can you see your feet?" I hold out the 'or'

"What if you gave me a kiss and then lead me to the kitchen" Blake winks at me, I giggle yet again kissing his lips before I pull away Blake somehow puts down the bags and deepens the kiss

"Ew! Daddy stop your gonna give Mommy ikkies" rose laughs covering her eyes. Blake snakes his way past me. He picks rose up and throws her over his shoulders

"'Ikkies' huh? How about I tickle the 'ikkies' out" he laughs tickling her belly as she tries to stop him, her bright blue eyes looking at me for help as I slowly walk over to help her Blake tackles me to the couch and starts to tickle me

"No! No! Stop! I surrender" I laugh so hard I start to cry.

This is how my life should be: fun and magical and most importantly happy. When life throws hardship at you all you have to do is conquer it with a smile and your head held high. This was my story now what's yours?


End file.
